Limits
by Hueto
Summary: "I was under the impression you always believed the best of people." Commented Draco, returning to his seat. Hermione let out a frustrated groan, and replied: "I'm not that innocent anymore"


**Hey! Well, this is a project for my English class, if I get this right, my teacher is going to pass me the whole semester with a 10 (A+ I guess), so.. yey me!**

**This story is posted originally in Spanish, in this account, if you get curious you're welcome to read it. I know this version may have some troubles, and that's why I'm pleading for a kind soul who would like to be my beta. Pretty please?**

**Anyway, this is the intro, so it's a little short, but next chapters are going to be much longer, obviously the feedback is so very important so I'll be looking out for your precious reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

**H**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, and for some blissful moment, thought she was at home. She stirred and yawned, enjoying the warm sheets, not wanting to get up, and finally rubbed her face with her hands to help herself fully awake.

That's when it hit her, the pain in her wrists brought her to reality. ¿Where was she?

Hermione jumped out of bed, registering every single little soar muscle in her body, assessing the damage. Mentally preparing herself for the worse, she started to look around her, it was some sort of room, wide and pretty, not really the kind of thing she was expecting, and, soundly sleeping in a couch by the window was Draco Malfoy, another thing she certainly wasn't expecting.

Her head started spinning, some scenes came to her, blurred and kind of far away.

* * *

_"What are you waiting for?" Hermione was asking angrily. She was exhausted and wanted to end everything once and for all._

_The man she was talking to was sitting in a dark corner, so he had to lean forward for her to see his face. "Some of us don't like killing people, Granger" He said, taking his time with his words, almost hissing them, making him sound so much more threatening than usual._

Don't be such a little girl_, Hermione chastised herself, if that freak was going to kill her, the only thing she could do was going standing. Well, figuratively, because she had been chained to that stupid chair for hours._

_"Yeah, great way of showing it" said Hermione to the blond guy, raising her cuffed hands to make a point. "This must be your usual, kind treatment."_

_"I'm sure you'll do the same if you were me… oh wait, that's right, you dropped your wand." Malfoy mocked her, playing with her wand in his fingers._

How could you be so stupid!_ Started a voice in Hermione's head. _Lowering your wand! What kind of witch are you?

_"So, you like to play with your food, just like auntie Bella isn't it?" She asked, kind of bored. Not that she didn't care about dying, it was just that even thought the first few hours were really terrifying, this was getting old, and awkward. What was he waiting for? Well, one thing she knew for sure, if he was expecting her to beg and cry, he could remain seated._

_"Not really, no" Answered Draco calmly, he looked at her for a moment and a confused expression crossed his face. "You should be thanking me for every breath you take."_

_"True, where are my manners? Thank you Malfoy, for not killing me yet" She mustered with all the sarcasm she was capable of._

_"You're welcome" He smiled._

_"What does a girl have to do to get an Avada around here?" Asked Hermione casually, but really exasperated. She was angry, for everything, him being him, her being her, for how bad she felt watching him on the ground, bleeding, with an expression of pure terror in his face. Remembering how she lowered her wand and how something really heavy hit her in the head afterwards, only added to her fury in the current predicament._

_"Curious" He spoke again "You should be begging for your life by now, you know, like normal people."_

_"If my faith is in your hands, I kind of know where I'm going to end up."_

_"So" Started the man, finally raising from the other chair and walking slowly to her, like a predator waiting for the right moment to strike. "You don't think that if you say the right words, the words I want to hear, I'll let you go?" He said in her ear._

_"No" she answered, and held her head high. It was time, she could feel it, now was the time she died._

_"I was under the impression you always believed the best of people." Commented Draco, returning to his seat. Hermione let out a frustrated groan, and replied:_

_"I'm not that innocent anymore"_

_"Why did you lower your wand then?"_

_"We alredy established even I can be an idiot sometimes."_

_"So, no hope for me then?"_

_"Is there?"_

_"You're the smart one remember? You tell me."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Snapped Hermione, getting more and more desperate with each second, what was he up to? Wasn't he going to kill her? If not, that weren't good news, far from it. A cold chill spread through her. He was going to keep her prisoner! Maybe torture her, taking her to Voldemort._

_"Maybe I'm feeling lonely" The blonde man pointed, leaning on his chair. This way, she could only see his grey eyes, unfazed. What was he thinking?_

_"Or maybe you're just a sadistic baboon"_

_"Could be that" He conceded, his eyes shutting down. Silence fell upon the room. He was sleeping? Really? Right now? Minutes passed, and he wasn't moving._

_"KILL ME! FUCKING KILL ME NOW! OR DON'T KILL ME, LET ME GO, TAKE ME TO A CELL, WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING TO DO, JUST DO IT!" The roaring girl made Draco jump, but she didn't noticed. She wanted to get done with it already. _

_She couldn't stand talking to him, like they were friends, like she didn't had bleeding wrists, like her lips weren't dry from dehydration, like she wasn't about to pass out._

_"Let you go?" Repeated Draco, apparently very amused, he got up again. "Why would I do that?" he asked in a sweet voice, reaching for her with his right hand. She wanted to spit on it, but was out of saliva. _

_"You haven't killed me yet, perhaps you don't want to?" A brilliant idea crossed her mind as she spoke, an idea that must certainly would get her to the grave. It gave her anxiety and relief at the same time but she convinced herself to keep talking, slowly, so he followed everything she said. "It's just like with Dumbledore, didn't had the guts then, don't have them now." Draco's hand stop, inches form her hair. In a sudden move, he got out his wand and started caressing her temple with it. _

_"You want me to kill you?"_

_"It's not that I'm not loving this quality time together, but death seems like a better option" She was sweating by now, her heat racing like never before. "Do it." She whispered, closing her eyes. Waiting for him to do it, and praying for him not to._

_"You dislike me so much?"_

_"Yes." Hermione opened her eyes, and found him staring, she held the look. "You're one of the most pathetic people I know, don't even have a side, you're a coward. Don't have what it takes to be in the side you chose, and even less to figure out the right thing. I can`t even respect or fear you, you disgust me." With each word, she knew she was digging her grave, but Merlin was it about time! Part of her started laughing at her situation. _Malfoy is going to end my life… Draco Malfoy. So funny.

At least I ruined it for him.

_His expression was terrible, she'd never seen him so mad, so feral._

_"Fine." Draco said. "See you in hell Granger."_

_And everything went black._

* * *

"It's not polite to stare" A cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Draco Malfoy was awake, spread on the couch like nothing was going on.

"I know." Hermione replied, watching him with narrowed eyes. Is this never going to end? Am I condemned to been bothered by him for eternity? This must be the hell he was talking about. "But you haven't exactly been polite either."

"Well, I guess we'll both have to suck it up."

"Where am I?" She asked, he stared blankily at her. She tried something else. "I appreciate the bath, and the clothes, but can't help to wonder…"

"I didn't touch you" Draco replied instantly. Hermione felt insulted and started to get him back for it.

"Well… I…" Just then she saw his torso and opened her mouth terrified. "What happened to you?" He was covered in scars, some of them looked really painful, so much that she forgot who she was talking to.

"Concerned aren't we?"

"I simply can't sleep because of it"

"Your sarcasm is killing me."

"I wish." Murmured Hermione. "Talking about murder..."

"Are you gonna get all –kill me, just kill me- on me all over again?" He mocked her while putting on his robe.

"Tell me what is going on." She pleaded, trying not to roll her eyes. Something was up, someone had abducted the real Draco Malfoy and left her with this weird persona.

"Sure." Draco nodded. "But you'll have to wait, I have to tell everyone you woke up."

"Who's everyone?" The familiar feeling of dread rushed in her body. It was a trap! Another trap! She watched as he pointed his wand to the door, unlocked and got out, a creepy little smile on his face.

"You'll see." Was the last he said.

* * *

**What's the veredict? :D Was it good? Should I go on? I hope so!**  
**see you next chapter!**


End file.
